Pourquoi ils s'aimeraient ?
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment. A leur façon. Dans toute leur haine. SongFic Carniste/Vegan - I Hate Everything About You.


**Je vous présente ma seconde songfic ! Basée sur un Carniste/Vegan elle utilise la chanson ''I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace'' vous pourrez constater que celle-ci est beaucoup plus aérée que ma première.**

**C'est pour toi Titipo =) *cœur***

**Je ne l'ai pas confiée à ma beta parce qu'il est une heure du matin et qu'elle dort, donc je vais relire moi-même pour une fois ! **

**Je signe ici ma 45eme publication ! Champomy et Poulet pour tout le monde ! *cœur* je vous laisse lire =)**

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi ils s'aimeraient ?<strong>

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

Ça avait commencé avec des regards noirs, des piques assassines, des remarques désobligeantes. Quand ils y pensaient ils ne comprenaient pas. Leur différence devait-elle faire leur faiblesse… ou leur force ?

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Puis lors d'un échange plus violent que d'habitude permis par l'absence temporaire de Kriss, le Vegan n'avait trouvé d'autre solution pour faire taire le Carniste que de l'embrasser. Tout était allé très vite ce jour-là. Peut-être trop. Ce baiser avait viré à un ballet de langues féroce, vite suivit d'un déshabillage rapide et fébrile avant de se finir en mélange de chair, de souffles courts, d'aveux de haine laissant deviner un amour implicite.

_I hate_

''Je te hais'' murmurait le Carniste entre deux baiser sauvages

_You hate_

''Moi aussi je te hais connard.'' Répondait inlassablement son opposé

_I hate_

''On ne pourra jamais se dire je t'aime hein ?'' Risqua le mangeur de viande

_You love me_

''On n'est pas fait pour ça… On n'est pas fait pour ça connard… Même si je t'aime…'' fut la seule réponse qu'il put donner

C'était ça. C'était toujours ça. Leur relation était parfaite pour eux, ils se détestaient au point d'en arriver à s'aimer comme ça n'était pas permis. Ils se retrouvaient en secret pour se murmurer leur haine en partageant leur amour.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

Quand ils ne partageaient pas le même lit, ils hurlaient leur haine l'un de l'autre dans toute la maison. Et ils étaient sincères. Car c'était ça leur base, ils devaient se haïr, se fuir et chercher à provoquer le plus de dégoût et de malheur chez l'autre et s'ils réussissaient alors ils savaient que ce serait la fin de leur relation impossible. C'était le marché, la clause du contrat écrite en tout petit, celle que tu vois jamais avant de signer. Là c'était pareil.

All the feelings that I get

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Mais jusqu'à maintenant ça tenait. Leurs rendez-vous secrets dont ils n'avoueraient l'existence pour rien au monde, leur amour sincère fondé sur une haine mutuelle.

Et ils en profitaient.

_Every time we lie awake_

Chaque baiser volé

_After every hit we take_

Chaque étreinte essoufflée

_Every feeling that I get_

Chaque mélange de leurs corps

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Chaque fois ils se séparaient à regret en sachant qu'ils allaient recommencer à s'ignorer, à se haïr, à s'insulter à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Ils savaient qu'à chaque fois qu'ils partaient, ils partaient pour longtemps. Parce qu'il fallait être prudent. Parce que Kriss ne devait pas comprendre, pas savoir. Parce qu'ils se déchiraient chaque fois un peu plus et il leur fallait toujours plus de temps pour accepter de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre de nouveau. Parce qu'ils connaissaient la douleur qui viendrait après.

_I hate everything about you_

C'était comme ça. Bien sûr que c'était comme ça. Ils étaient le Carniste et le Vegan. Alors bien sûr qu'ils se haïssaient. C'était leur façon de s'aimer. En ne s'aimant pas, jamais. En ne s'aimant pour rien au monde. En refusant de s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Et puis d'abord pourquoi ils s'aimeraient ? Pourquoi ils s'aimeraient ?

Dis Carniste, pourquoi je t'aimerais ?

Dis, Vegan, Pourquoi je t'aimerais ?

Pourquoi on s'aimerait ?

Pourquoi ils s'aimeraient ?

_Why do I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Oui je sais c'est assez court mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, les paroles c'est toujours les mêmes ! J'ai pris quelques libertés sur l'ordre d'apparition des couplets.<strong>

**Je rappel que je serais à Paris Manga le 15 Novembre (oui je compte le rappeler à chaque nouvelle publication de ma part. Leul.) N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi si vous voulez me rencontrer !**

**Que dire d'autre… attendez-vous à trouver ma patte dans le recueil d'OS Halloween lancé par Titipo et Kalincka (respectivement ma femme et ma beta) où je vous ai concocté un OS… à ma sauce dirons-nous ! Vous aurez l'occasion d'y découvrir une partie de moi que je cache le plus souvent.**

**Je pense en avoir fini… Review mes pandas ? **

***part s'enfermer dans le bunker avec Titipo et Kalincka***


End file.
